Shock Valentine, Sweet White day
by bluegirl02.reini
Summary: Sakura membenci Sabaku brotehrs karena selalu berisik, tapi ternyata, para Sabaku brotehrs mempunyai perasaan untuknya. siapa yang akakn Sakura pilih? Naruto Masashi Kishimoto, just borrow the characters


**AN : buat valentine dan temanku. Ra, ini buatmu ya, jangan marahin aku kalo salah, ya ^^a  
Reini : marahin ajar ra, Iva : enak aja, rara itu baik tau! Selamat membaca ^^  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto owns it, I'm just borrowing it  
Warnings : sedikit OOC (Apalagi Gaara yang bakal histeris gara2 sesuatu), OCs, typo (mungkin), AU (high school), GaaraxSakuraxSasori**

~love is in the air~

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha gakuen yang akan riuh dalam

3

2

1

CKIIIT!

Suara mobil yang masuk ke halaman sekolah dan membuat para kaum hawa segera histeris

"KKKKKYYYAAAAAA! GAARA-SAMA, SASORI-SAMA!"

Yep, baru aja mobil masuk ke halaman sekokah, teriakan para kaum hawa pun terdengar dengan mata mereka yang berubah menjadi hari seketika, membuat beberapa orang menutup mata dan beberapa orang menatap para kaum hawa dan dua orang yang diteriaki oleh mereka dengan tatapan sinis, termasuk aku sih. Oh ya, aku lupa mengenalkan diriku, namaku Haruno Sakura, kelas 11 IPA 2 dan jujur saja, aku tidak suka dengan orang yang mereka teriaki itu. Mereka adalah Sabaku brothers, setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan para fansnya. Yang tertua adalah Sabaku Sasori, kelas 12 IPA 1 dan yang satu lagi Sabaku Gaara yang sialnya sekelas denganku dari kelas 10.

"Sudah yuk, masuk ke kelas"  
"Eh, matte Sakura-chan, kau belum menjawabnya"  
"Apa sih? Tentang aku bikin coklat?"  
"Iya lah, hari ini kan tanggal 14 Februari yang artinya hari Valentine"  
"Walau kau sinis pada cowok, tapi setidaknya kau membuat untuk teman-temanmu ini kan?"  
"Dasar kau Ino, pantas saja Sakura memanggilmu 'babi'. Kau suka makan sih *ketawa*"  
"Apa sih Reini! Kau kan juga"  
"Tapi aku gak serakus kamu, bwee *julurin lidah sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata*"  
"A… anoo… sudah teman-teman… kita masuk sa-"  
"Hinata, kau pasti membuat satu untuk kakakku yang baka itu kan?"  
"Eh? Naruko-chan, tidak baik memanggil Naruto-kun dengan baka, dia kakakmu kan?"  
"Iya, tapi baka, dan kita kembaran , jadi tidak masalah, ya kan Sakura, Ino, Reini, Reichi?"  
"Yah, beener juga sih"  
"Jadi Hinata, kau bikin buat Naruto-kun?"

Kami semua mencondongkan tubuh kami kea rah Hinata dan Hinatapun sukses blushing dan mengangguk. Kami hanya tertawa dan segera masuk ke dalam sekolah, karena terhenti dengan aksi di atas yadi. Oh ya, mereka ini teman-teman ku. Kami berteman sejak kami SMP, jadi kami berenam sudah dekat. Satu, ada Yamanka Ino, gadis yang satu ini tidak akan pernah bias dikalahkan dalam seni, karena dia sangat pandai melukis dan memainkan alat musik. Ayahnya kepala dari Yamanaka inc., sebuah organisasi terkenal di bidang seni, jadi tidak salah juga sih, dan ibunya bekerja sebagai pengrajin bunga sehingga dia sangat terampil dengan hal itu. selanjutnya Hyuuga Hinata, gadis ini lahir di keluarga yang terkenal akan kehebatan para kaum adamnya yang lumayan dan mereka juga dapat melihat isi dari hati seseorang dan juga salah satu hal yang selalu membuat Hinata malu, karena dia bisa melihat isi hati Naruto, tapi dia tidak bilang apa-apa hingga membuat kami penasaran saja. lalu ada si kembaran Naruto, yaitu Uzumaki Naruko yang notabene adik kembarnya, dan mungkin karena kembar, dia sangat tenang memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Baka' yang biasanya dipakai dengan sahabat Naruto. dan, sama dengan kakaknya, dia gadis yang ceria tapi pintar, tidak seperti kakaknya, BODOH. terakhir, si kembar Kazama, Reini dan Reichi, kami sering memanggil mereka biru dan merah atau es dan air, karena Reini berkepribadian dingin bukan main (apalagi sama cowok) dan Reichi mempunyai kepribadian yang pikirannya 'Ikutin aja ah...' sehingga walaupun mereka kembar, mereka total opposite. yah, itu mungkin juga faktor kakak mereka yang notabene seorang street fighter yang lumayan terkenal di daerah ini sehingga banyak anak-anak gang yang ingin berkelahi dengan mereka, tapi pastinya mereka K.O. duluan karena kakaknya itu. Awalnya, kami juga bingung kenapa kami bisa menjadi sangat dekat begini, dan kata Hinata, kami itu mempunyai satu kesamaan, yaitu gadis-gadis incaran adam, tetapi membenci kaum adam. itu sih, saat SMP karena saat itu ada salah teman kami yang diduain sama pacarnya dan membuat kami tidak suka dengan anak cowok, kecuali teman baik kami. kami mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan masuk ke sekolah dan ke kelas. kami pun duduk berdekatan, aku dan Ino di baris ke 2, Reini dan Reichi di baris ke 3 dan Naruko dengan Hinata di baris ke 4. kami terus mengobrol sampai guru masuk dan kami kembali ke tempat duduk semula

"Baiklah, anak-anak sensei akan meminta kalian untuk berkelompok dan mengerjakan tugas ini, tapi, sensei yang akan memilih kelompok kalian"

Kami pun mengeluh saat sensei bilang begitu, karena senei akan mengelompokkan kami dengan orang yang kita tidak sukai, walaupun begitu, semoga saja aku tidak sama mata panda dan menyebalkan itu, tapi dengan teman-temanku yang mungkin tidak akan terjadi

"Kelompok 4, Haruno Sakura, Kazama Reini, Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara"  
"APA!"

tak sengaja aku berteriak sangat keras sambil berdiri membuat semua orang menatapku, tak terkecuali si mata panda.

"Ada apa Haruno-san? ada masalah?"  
"Ya, sensei, kenapa dengan dia? *menunjuk ke arah Gaara*"  
"Karena sensei yang suruh, kenapa?"  
"Saya tidak mau sekelonpok dengannya!"  
"Kenapa?"  
"Saya tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang sok cool itu!"  
"Maaf Haruno-san, masalah pribadi tidak bisa di masuki dalam kerja kelompok, bila anda tidak mau dengan kelompokmu, mungkin sebaiknya anda berkerja sendiri"

akupun terdiam

_'Sensei stress, rangkum 1 bab dan bikin powerpoint, terus di print dan presentasi... sendiri?!'_

aku menghela napas dan kembali duduk, dan sensei kembali mengumumkan kelompok yang lain. saat merasakan tepokan di bahu, aku pun menoleh dan bertemu dengan iris azure milik Reini

"Tenanglah Sakura-chan, aku sama denganmu, kok *senyum*"  
"Iya, semoga saja dia tidak mengganggu"  
"Tapi kau mungkin harus hati-hati annti Sakura"  
"Hah? kenapa?"  
"Kau dengan tidak sengaja mengumumkan kalau kau itu benci sama Gaara, kau bisa-bisa dilabrak sama FCnya"  
"Sebodo amat, aku ga peduli. aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya"  
"Cuek sekali kau, Saku-chan, jangan salahkan kami ya"  
"Iya, Hinata benar, kami sudah peringati kamu loh"  
"Iya, iya ah bawel deh kalian"

mereka hanya tertawa kecil dan sensei pun memulai pelajarannya. aneh kan? PR sebelum belajar? yah, itu karena pr kami itu bab pelajaran yang baru dan yang sensei jelaskan juga hanya sedikit, untuk menambah informasi yang akan kita ringkas dari buku nanti, dan setelah itu, kita akan di beri latihan agar saat membuatnya tidak terlalu sulit. aneh tapi menurutku enak-enak saja. bel istirahat berbunyi dan semua anak berhamburan ke kelas, tidak terkecuali kami berenam. sambil membawa tempat bekal kami, kami pergi ke atap, tempat yang sejuk tanpa orang lain yang datang, dan membuat kita dapat santai dan bercerita. tapi, sepertinya santai-santai harus menunggu karena kami dicegat oleh kakak kelas.

"Yang mana di antara kalian yang namanya Sakura?"  
"Aku, kenapa senpai-tachi? ada masalah denganku?"  
"Ya! mengejek Gaara! kau tidak tau siapa dia! dia anak dari keluarga terkaya di sekolah ini dan yang paling manis di sekolah ini! kau tidak sepantasnya untuk mengejeknya seperti itu, jidat tebal!"  
"Hey-"  
"sudah Ino, tenang, hanya itu? sudahkan? kalau gitu permisi, kami ingin makan"

kataku dan ingin menerobos kerumunan orang bodoh ini.

"Lancang sekali kau!"

aku menatap ke salah satu kakak kelas itu yang bersiap untuk menamparku tapi dihentikan oleh Kazama twins.

"Kalian hanya ingin mengatakan itu sajakan?"  
"Lebih baik kalian pergi sebelum kami patahkan leher kalian sehingga kalian tidak akan mengeluarkan suara kalian yang cempreng itu"

aku bisa melihat mereka sedikit ketakutan dan pergi dari sini

"Kalian lihat saja nanti! kalian akan mendapatkannya!"  
"Ooh... kau takut, apa kau takut Ino?"  
"Sama... aku juga... hahahaha..."  
"Kalian sukses menakuti mereka Reini, Reichi"  
"Yah, habis mereka menyebalkan, hei Hinata, bagaimana isi hati mereka?"  
"Malu, dan takut... hihihi lucu..."  
"Hey, udah yuk, kita naik"

kami pun ke atap dan memakan bekal kami, sesekali juga, kami bercanda dan bertukar makanan yang sering kami lakukan sejak SMP dan setelah makan, kamipun saling menyenderkan punggung kami dan menikmati lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Ino.

"Suara Ino.., sangat lembut seperti biasanya ya..."  
"Yah, tapi kalo nyanyi musik rock bakal jadi aneh kan?"  
"kan kau yang suka rock Sakura, kau juga Reini"  
"Ya, dan Ino sama dengan Hinata, slow music dan Reichi sama dengan Naruko, alternative"  
"yup"

kamipun tertawa kecil dan kembali menenangkan diri kami hingga bel berbunyi. kami berdiri dan segera turun ke kelas kami yang anehnya dikerumuni oleh banyak orang. lalu ada beberapa sosok yang berlari ke arah kita dan saat mendekat, mereka adalah Naruto, Kiba dan Neji

"Kalian ga papa?"  
"Hah? Ga papa? emang kenapa?"  
"Ada yang mengobrakabrik tas kalian dan mencoret-coret meja kalian"  
"hah!"  
"Pasti kakak kelas yang tadi"  
"Yang tadi?"  
"Iya, kami dicegat saat ingin makan siang dan... sedikit berantem..."  
"*menghela napas* kalian ini..."  
"Ya sudah, kita liat dulu"

kamipun ke kelas dan sama yang seprti Naruto katakan, berantakan, hanya meja kami berenam sih, tapi ya sama aja berantakan. ada banyak coretan sana-sini, buku robek dan bahkan taspun ada bekas terbakar

"Hah? aku kira lebih parah"  
"Iya, ternyata segini doang"  
"Ini masih mending, ya kan Saku-chan?"  
"Iya, saat berantem dengan gang, kondisi tas kita lebih parah"  
"ya benar"  
"Ya pasti berbeda lah, mereka kan cewek dan pengecut"  
"Benar juga, ahaha..."  
"ya sudah, duduk yuk, sebentar lagi sensei datang"

kami pun mengangguk dan duduk di kelas. saat bel palajatan teerakhir berbunyi, kami pun keluar dan kerumah kami masing-masing, yah... sebenarnya sih itu yang ku mau, karena sekarang, aku, Reini, Sasuke berada di mobil yang dikendarai Sabaku Sasori yang berarti kami menuju kediaman Sabaku a.k.a. rumah si mata panda itu. awalnya sih pengen kabur, tapi karena Reini duduk di belakangku dan punya banyak kesempatan untuk menahanku, dia pun tidak segan-segan menarik kerah leher belakangku dan membuat ku tercekik dan melepasnya saat sampai di mobil Gaara. dai hanya mengatakan "Aku juga tidak mau, tapi ini kelompok jadi, mau ataupun tidak mau, pribadi terakhir" hah... pasti copy dari sepupunya. setelah kami sampai di kediaman si mata panda ini, dia pun mengantarkan kami ke kamarnya dan segera mengerjakan tugas kami. baru beberapa menit kami mengerjakan, ada suara ketukan yang terdengar, diikuti decitan pintu yang terbuka.

"Ara... apa kalian teman Gaara?"  
"Ah, ada apa, okaa-san?"  
"Aniki-mu bilang ikamu membawa teman, jadi kaa-san membawa ini untuk kalian makan *senyum + memberikan makanan ringan*"  
"Makasih, oba-san, maaf meropotkan"  
"Tidak, kok... jarang-jarang Gaara membawa temanpulang, paling juga teman Sasori dan Gaara juga jarang bertemu mereka"  
"Karena mereka itu freak! aniki juga"  
"Hush! jangan begitu dong, sudah ya, kembali belajar ya"  
"Iya, oba-san"  
"Terima kasih atas makanannya, oba-san"  
"Ya, sama-sama. selamat belajar"

dan saat ibu dari mata panda itu keluar, aku pun berpikir sendiri

'Aneh... Gaara mata panda... kok ibunya enggak?'  
"Ayo, kembali belajar, dan aku bisa menonton anime sesampai dirumah"  
"Ah, Reini anime mulu. apaan sekarang? 'Bleach'?"  
"Bukan dong, pastinya kau tidak tau"  
"Nggak mungkin aku tidak tahu"  
"Masa? oke, akan ku beri clue, church!"  
"Gereja ya? pasti berbau dengan hantu-hantu dan militer... '07 ghost'"  
"100000 buat Sakura!"  
"Mana?"  
"Yee... itu skor, bukan duit"  
"curang!"  
"Eh, cewek-cewek! kerjain, malah ngobrol"  
"Yee, apa sih pantat ayam, gapapa kali bercanda sedikit"  
"Pantat ayam katamu!"  
"Emang kenapa? rambut emang kayak pantat ayam, bwee"  
"Dasar kau!"  
"Sudah, Uchiha-san, Kazama-san, kita lanjutkan kerjanya. nanti kemalaman aku mengantar kalian"

Reini a=dan Sasuke pun berhenti dan melirik ke mata panda, aku pun juga melirik ke arahnya.

'Wow... kok bisa tenang ya? padahal Sasuke dan Reini hampir berantem'  
"oke... cepet aja yuk, episode baru soalnya"  
"Makanya jangan berantem"  
"Salahin pantat ayam"  
"Apa katamu laut!"  
"Hey! mungkin rambutku berwarna biru laut, juga mataku dan bekalku, tapi itu tidak juga menjadialasan kau bisa memanaggilku laut, pantat ayam!"  
"Dan, jangan karena aku suka ayam kau bisa memanggilku pantat ayam! ga ada yang kerenan dikit apa?"  
"buat mu? ga ada!"  
"Hey, hey, stop! katanya mau cepet biar kamu bisa nonton? ayo kerjain"

dan mereka pun kembali duduk dan mengerjakan tugas. kami pun selesai pas jam menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, itu juga karena Reini dan Sasuke ngebut, mungkin karena mereka tidak ingin di ruangan.

"Aku pulang duluan, aku sudah SMS nii-san untuk menjemputku disini tadi dan dia sudah di depan"  
"Hah! kakakmu itu, yang rambutnya pantat ayam?!"  
"Bukan! dia itu pantat bebek"  
"Apa bedanya?"  
"Bebek lebih pendek, kalo ayam, melawan gravitasi!"  
"Itu jabrik kali!"  
"Kalo jabrik semua! kalo pantat ayam, ya belakangnya doang!"  
"Udah deh Sasuke, lagian, kamu tau darimana kalo kakak aniki-nya Reini pantat bebek"  
"Iya juga... jangan-jangan kamu stalk aku ya!"  
"GR banget! siapa juga yang nge-stalk!"  
"Kalo gitu, kenapa tau kalo bakaniki-ku itu pantat bebek?"  
"lah.. Sakura... juga kenapa bisa?"  
"Dia sering kerumahku, sekarang jawab kenapa lu tau aniki gue itu pantat bebek!"

oh-oh, kalo Reini udah pake 'lu' 'gue', bisa-bisa, gue sama si mata panda yang ga tau apa-apa ini bisa kena imbas nih

"Reini, ga jadi nonton?"  
"Oh iya, untung udh ingetin, thanks ya Sakura, dan awas lu Sasuke, besok di gym!"  
"Oh ya! gue ga takut!"

aku hanya menghela napas sambil melihat Reini berlari ke arah pagar dan sesuatu jatuh dari tas yang ditentengnya.

"Eh... Reini! ada yang jatuh!"

tapi dia tidak mendengarkan dan saat aku berlari untuk mengambil kotak itu, akupun mendengar suara motor yang menjauh

"Hah... udah pergi, tapi ini apa ya? tumben pake biru... rapi lagi..."  
"Sakura, itu apa?"  
"Ga tau"  
"Buka aj yuk"  
"Eh, jangan! Punya Reini!"  
"Udah biarin, dia juga udah pergi"  
"Ya udah"

kami bertiga pun membuka bungkus kertas itu dan shock saat kami membukanya

"Coklat!"  
"Hey, ada kertas"  
"Apa tulisannya? 'untuk Kouhai yang kusayang'? siapa ini?"  
"Wah, selera orang beda-beda ya"  
"Berarti ada yang memberikannya"  
"Atau mungkin, Reini yang buat?"  
"Kita tes dulu, kalo Reini, rasanya akan sidikit pedas karena mint, kalau bukan, berarti ada yang memberikan ini pada ke Reini"

tanpa pikir panjang, kami membuka plastik yang membungkus coklat itu dan memotongnya menjadi 3 potongan kecil dan memakannya

"Rasanya..."  
"Mint..."  
"... Dia mau kasih siapa! aku baru tau dia suka sama Kouhai. siapa?"  
"Siapa yang tau, sudah ah, aku pulang"

lalu Sasukepun berlalu

"Hah... aku pulang sama siapa?"  
"Mau aku antar?"

aku pun menengok ke arah Gaara yang menunduk malu.

"Tidak usah, aku jalan akki saja"  
"Tapi sudah malam loh, aku antar aja, aku pinjam kunci aniki dulu"

dia pun masuk sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya. aku pun mengehela napas lagi dan berfikir

'yang barusan... apa bener dia malu?'  
"Ayo"

aku mengangkat mukaku dan mengangguk. kamipun berjalan ke mobil Sasori-senpai dan masuk ke dalamnya. saat Gaara melajukan mobilnya, akupun menyenderkan tubuhku. perjalanan sangat sepi, hanya ada suara AC, radio dan suara lampu sen. karena aku bialang di sekolah saja, diapun menghentikan mobil bpas didepan gerbang

"Makasih ya, Gaara"  
"Ya, sama-sama, tapi kau yakin-"  
"Dah"

aku pun menutup pintu mobil dan berlari ke arah rumahku yang tidak terlalu jauh. kubuka pintu dan lari ke atas

"Sakura, tidak mau makan dulu?"  
"Nanti saja kaa-san, aku mau mandi"

setelah itu, aku pun masuk ke dalam kamarku. ku rebahkan diriku yang sudah setengah mengantuk ini dan menghela napas lagi.

"Mendingan... aku membereskan tas dulu... berantakan sekali..."

lalu akupun bangkit dari kasur dan berjongkok di depan tas ku.

"oh iya... kalo tidak salah semalem aku bikin coklat tapi kelebihan satu... aku makan saja ah... semoga saja yang lain suka *Senyum*"

aku pubn merogoh-rogoh tasku untuk mencari coklatku tapi... ga ada

"Hah! Ga ada? kemana perginya?"

aku pun keluar dan lari kedapur

"Kaa-san, ada coklat yang kubungkus pink ga di sini?"  
"Ga ada, sayang, kenapa?"  
"Coklat yang kubikin kemarin ilang!"  
"Emang untuk siapa?"  
"Awalnya sih pengen bikin 5 untuk teman-teman, tapi kelebihan 6, jadi aku ingin makan tapi ilang"  
"Ya sudah, mungkin cowok idamanmu yang mendapatkannya"  
"Hah? aku ga punya cowok idaman"

aku bilang dan kembali ke kamar untuk mandi.

"Kira-kira dimana ya?"

**OMAKE**

setelah Gaara balik habis mengantar Sakura, dia pun naik kekamar dengan sebuah kantong plastik berwarna putih dengan bungkusan berwarna pink didalamnya

"Kenapa Gaara? dapat hadiah dari Putri?"

gaara pun menegok ke arah Sasori yang menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding sambil melihat Gaara yang sedang maneiki tangga

"bukan urusan aniki kan?"  
"Sayangnya iya, karena aku mengincarnya"

dahi Gaara berkerut dan berhenti beberapa anak tangga dari tempat Sasori berdiri

"Dia ketinggalan ini, dan besok akan kuserahkan padanya"  
"Ayolah, sebenarnya kau senangkan karena adasang putri datang kerumah?"  
"Diam, aniki. aku tidak ingin berantem denganmu"  
"Lagi pula, apa kau tidak penasaran apa isi bungkusan itu?"  
"Paling coklat"  
"Kau tidak melihatnya ya? ada secarik kertas di atasnya"

gaarapun mengambil kertas yang tidak ia sadari tadi dan membacanya

"'To my beloved friend'!"

Gaara pun berteriak dengan keras dan membuat seisi rumah panik

"Tuan Gaara, ada apa?"  
"Ti.. tidak apa-apa..."  
"Wah, sepertinya aku kalah, tapi lihat saja saat White day, aku akan memberikan dia hadiah yang tidak pernah dia lupakan"

kata Sasori seraya dia berjalan menuju kamarnya, sedangkan Gaara, dia masih berdiri di tangga dan mengepalkan tangan

"Kau tidak akan menang kali ini... tidak..."

~love is in the air~

**Akhirnya selesai, awalnya pengen buat Valentine, tapi ternyata stuck mulu jadi baru update sekarang ==a**

**baiklah, Sakura panik, Gaara dapat coklat dari Sakura, yang sebenarnya bukan dikasih karena ketinggalan, dan ternyata para Sabaku brothers menyukai Sakura! siapa yang akan mendapatkan Sakura? liat aja pas White day, yang kemungkinan juga akan telat ==a**

**see you :)**


End file.
